Dark Chocolate
by Aikan-4242564
Summary: He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to let her know. Even if everything he had would fall apart… RenxAnna


Dark Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Summary: He couldn't take it anymore. He had to let her know. Even if everything he had would fall apart… RenxAnna

* * *

Anna was in shock. With just three short words from the Chinese Shaman, she felt like her whole world had been torn apart. She felt like someone had just electrocuted her with 1000 volts of pure, harsh electricity. And she was showing it. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving; her mouth was open and gaping. Her usually calm appearance replaced by one of motionless disturbance…and was that anger in her eyes?

"…Are you serious?" She crossed her arms across her chest. This was NOT happening. She refused to believe that he was being sincere. He did NOT, just….

"I am." Ren said firmly, his eyes stared stubbornly into hers

"No, you're not." Anna corrected him.

"Yes. I. Am." Ren insisted. "I'm completely serious. "

"…" She stood speechless in her school uniform, the wind gently caressing her pale skin.

"Don't look at me like that." Ren muttered. "It's…not like I'm expecting an answer or anything. I just wanted you to know."

"And?" the Itako asked, regaining some of her composed nonchalance.

"And…?" The shaman blinked, confused. "And what?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"…Nothing?" he hesitated. "Actually, I think it'll be quite nice if you BELIEVED me."

There was an awkward silence as the two teenagers stood on their school rooftop in complete, silent agony. Ren nervously slid his hands into his pockets and slouched against the wire fence, refusing to look at her. Anna meanwhile, was glaring fiercely at him with unvoiced fury…and very, very red cheeks.

"…You're tired." she finally concluded.

"What?"

"You're tired because for the past few weeks you've been staying out late. You're not thinking right. You should get some rest Ren, and then maybe you'll come to your senses."

Ren groaned. "I _am_ thinking right, thank you very much. And the only reason I was staying out late was because I was thinking of a way to confess to you!"

She couldn't take it any longer. Anna twisted on her heel and walked towards the exit leading back to the classrooms, but Ren proved to be swifter. He blocked the door with one hand, and grabbed her wrist with the other.

"Let go!" Anna squirmed in his grasp.

"I love you." Ren breathed. "I love you."

He pulled her closer to himself until their faces were only centimeters apart. Anna had stopped resisting and was now gazing helplessly at him. She went limp in his arms. She could feel his warm breath against her, his cold hands stiff, but firm around her wrists. Her bare legs were brushing against his school uniform. His face was bright red, and she was _sure _that her's was too. He whispered her name, and leaned forwards. He felt his own lips push against hers in a gentle kiss. He closed his eyes. He kissed her passionately, and felt a tiny throb of heat in his chest. She collapsed into his world, and her mind went blank. She kissed him back with almost equal passion.

"Anna…" He moaned into her throat.

Then suddenly, they both heard faint footsteps coming towards them.

That woke her up.

Anna pushed him away and slapped him hard across the cheek. She was breathing heavily; her eyes were overflowing with anger and humiliation.

"Hey guys' class is almost…" Yoh pushed open the door and stopped taking as he saw Anna's expression.

Anna glared at him, and shoved past him. Yoh watched his fiancé storm back down the stairs and shrugged. Then he spotted his friend standing dejectedly, with his hair covering his expression.

"Ren…" he started. "Did something happen?"

"No." Ren looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay then…" Yoh grinned back. "Anna's just probably in one of her moods. It's better to leave her alone…"

Ren nodded, and straightened his tie. "Let's go." He muttered. "We're gonna be late."

"Mm." Yoh followed him down, and stared knowingly at his friend's back. He hesitated, and then opened his mouth. "Ren…"

"YOH!" Horohoro yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "We're gonna be late! Hurry up!"

"Coming." Yoh replied. He grabbed Ren's newly straightened tie and dragged the protesting shaman to the classrooms.

* * *

"Ms. Kyouyama, please stand up and read passages 4-5 from you textbook." The teacher froze as he caught the full force of her death-glare. He coughed, and laughed nervously. "Maybe not. Er….Tao, if you may."

He received a low growl and another death glare. Large beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "…Anyone?"

A random student volunteered and he sighed in relief. "Go on."

Anna stared into her text-book, trying to look like she was actually concentrating. It took almost all her will to try not to look at the boy sitting next to her. She could feel his gaze on her. What the hell was he thinking for god's sake? She was engaged! To his best friend! She still wouldn't accept it. She would prefer it to be a cruel joke than him being serious. She risked a tiny peek. Her eyes met his, and they both blushed.

Anna stood up and slapped her hands onto the desk. Everyone looked at her. "Ms. Kyouyama…?"

"Anna?" Manta glanced at her.

"I don't feel well." She muttered darkly.

"You look fine to me…" The teacher said without thinking.

"I said, I don't feel well."

The teacher cowered away in fear. "You…have permission to go to the nurse."

Anna stormed out of the classroom, ignoring Ren on the way out. He winced as she slammed the door closed almost shattering it in half.

"What's up with her?" Horohoro whispered.

"How should I know?" Ren sulked miserably.

Yoh just observed this silently, wondering what he was supposed to do next.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
